We Found Love
by MiaAndersonHummelGleek
Summary: Elizabeth, la petite sœur de Kurt l'oblige à venir à la pataugeoire avec elle. Il ne savait simplement pas qu'il y rencontrerait un sauveteur plus que sexy.
1. Chapter 1

Salut, me voici avec un nouvelle fiction qui contiendra trois chapitre puisqu'au tout début, c'était sensé être une OS. Donc si vous trouvé la fin de se chapitre très vague, j'ai mes raison ^^ J'espère que vous apprécierez. Bonne lecture...

* * *

Kurt Hummel avait une petite sœur, elle se nommait Elizabeth, en l'honneur de sa mère qui était décédée lors de l'accouchement. Cette jeune fillette de dix ans, ne cessait d'harceler son frère pour qu'ils aient à la piscine du cartier. Le châtain refusait à chaque fois, mais Elizabeth insistait toujours. Burt, leur père, l'obligeait à y aller.

Kurt n'eut donc pas le choix. Il prépara donc son sac de secours qui contenait, crème solaire, serviette de plage, collation et quelques choses pour se divertir.

- Aller on y va. Dit-il à sa petite sœur en laissant s'échapper un soupir.

- OUAIS! ON VA À LA PISCINE! Cria la petite fille aux cheveux châtain.

C'est alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la pataugeoire au bout de la rue. Durant tout le trajet, la petite fille chantait et dansait tout en tenant la main de son grand frère chérie. Même si Kurt n'avait aucune envie de sortir à une chaleur pareille, voir sa sœur si heureuse le faisait sourire.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la piscine, plein d'enfants jouaient et rigolait alors que les parents discutaient entre eu.

- LES ENFANTS ON NE COURT PAS AUTOUR DE LA PISCINE! Cria quelqu'un derrière lui.

C'était le sauveteur. Il n'était pas seul, une fille l'accompagnait, mais Kurt ne s'attarda pas sur celle-ci, il regarda plutôt celui qui avait attiré son attention.

Il avait de grands yeux verts et de magnifiques cheveux bouclés. Il était de petite taille, mais ça le rendait encore plus mignon. Le garçon portait un short rouge très court ainsi qu'un débardeur blanc qui moulait sa peau parfaitement bronzée.

Tout en continuant de reluquer le garçon, qui devait avoir à peu près son âge, il sortit son iPod et monta le volume de sa musique pour couper celui des cris des enfants. Il essuya la salive qui lui avait coulé du coin des lèvres, puis alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin à l'ombre où il pouvait avoir un œil sur sa petite sœur qui jouait maintenant avec de nouveaux amis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il releva la tête pour voir si sa sœur n'était pas morte noyer, mais tout se qu'il réussit à voir était le sauveteur qui était dans la piscine et qui jouait avec les enfants.

Le châtain dégluti en voyant les cheveux mouillés du garçon et son chandail trempé se coller davantage sur sa peau.

Il dut abaisser les yeux pour pas qu'une ne certaine partie de lui ne le gène d'avantage. Il essaya de concentrer sur son livre, mais il en fut incapable. Le sauveteur lui volait toute sa concentration.

Ils restèrent jusqu'à la fermeture. Sa sœur vint le voir en courant et il lui donna une serviette en finissant de préparer son sac pour partir.

- Hey Kurt, Blaine est super gentil, il a joué avec nous tout l'après-midi.

Le châtain en conclut que le nom du sexy sauveteur était Blaine. Ça lui allait plutôt bien. Blaine… Il l'adorait même. Ça le rendait encore plus sexy.

- Est-ce qu'on pourra revenir demain? Demanda Elizabeth faisant sortir Kurt de ses pensées.

Kurt réfléchit puis regarda le soi-disant Blaine. Celui-ci releva la tête en même temps et lui fit un des sourires les plus charmants qu'il ait vu. Kurt rougit violement.

- Je crois que je pourrais me forcer. Dit-il à sa sœur en renvoyant un sourire au beau sauveteur.

Ils allaient quitter les lieux, quand le plus vieux se fit arrêter par quelqu'un.

- Excusez-moi. Dit le beau sauveteur à celui-ci.

- Oui? Demanda Kurt avec un ton dragué.

- Je… je voulais vous dire que votre fille était adorable. Dit Blaine en souriant.

Elizabeth ricana et se cacha derrière Kurt.

_«Il croit que j'ai quel âge?»_ Pensa Kurt, offusqué.

- En faite, c'est ma petite sœur. Dit Kurt d'un ton sec en détournant ses yeux du beau jeune homme.

- Oh… je… je suis désolé. Je suis idiot. En fait, je… Commença Blaine avant de se racler la gorgée et de tendre sa main à Kurt. Je m'appelle Blaine Anderson et je suis désolé, je deviens stupide quand je suis anxieux. Dit-il timidement.

- Kurt Hummel. Et… puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous êtes anxieux, Blaine? Demanda le châtain accompagné d'un de ses meilleurs sourires d'allumeur en tendant sa main à l'autre garçon.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me trouver en face de garçons aussi séduisant. Dit le frisé en amenant la main de Kurt à sa bouche pour l'embrasser doucement.

Le châtain rougit violemment, puis sourit à Blaine en essayant de faire l'indépendant.

- J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt. Dit le brun en relâchant sa main.

- Je l'espère aussi. Dit Kurt avant de repartir avec sa petite sœur.

En chemin, la jeune fille lui parla de sa merveilleuse journée et des nombreux amis qu'elle avait rencontrés. Elle avait l'air d'avoir eu beaucoup de plaisir.

Ils allaient bientôt arriver et Elizabeth continua de parler, mais de Blaine.

- Je pense qu'il te trouve mignon. Dit-elle à Kurt.

Celui-ci fronça des sourcils, puis se mit à sourire bêtement.

- Ah oui? Et commença?

- Quand on jouait, il s'est penché vers moi et ma demandé « Qui est se magnifique garçons qui es venue avec toi?».

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu? Lui demanda le châtain curieux.

- Kurt! Répondit simplement la jeune fille.

- Ah bon. Tu ne lui as pas dit que j'étais ton frère? Demanda le plus vieux.

- Pas penser! Dit la jeune fille. Est-ce que vous allez être des amoureux? Demanda-t-elle.

Kurt se tourna et dévisagea sa sœur. Il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à ça.

- Je ne pense pas.

- Pourquoi? Demanda Elizabeth tristement. Il est gentil Blaine. Il me ferait un troisième frère qui pourrait m'amener à la piscine. J'irais travailler avec lui.

Kurt ricana, il était le seul qui sortait avec sa sœur. Finn restait à la maison et jouait au jeu vidéo avec Puck. Certes, ce n'est pas sa vraie sœur, mais il pourrait quand même faire un effort.

Le châtain se retourna vers Elizabeth qui avait toujours une mine triste.

- Si tu veux, on y retournera demain. Lui dit-il en souriant.

- POUR VRAI? Cria-t-elle joyeusement.

- Oui.

- C'est pour voir Blaine hein? Dit Elizabeth en faisant un clin d'œil à son grand frère, se qui le choqua.

Kurt ne répondit pas puisqu'ils arrivèrent à la maison. Se qui arriva par contre, ne plut pas au plus vieux. Sa sœur était entrée dans la maison en criant :

- KURT EST AMOUREUX!

Le châtain était partit alors se réfugier dans sa chambre en courant.

Le lendemain matin, sa sœur vint le réveiller pour aller se baigner. Elle cogna dans la porte pendant au moins deux bonnes minutes pour le réveiller.

- J'ARRIVE! Cria-t-il à celle-ci en se levant de son lit en frottant ses yeux mis clos et toujours fatiguer.

Il s'habilla, puis prit soin de soigner sa peau comme tous les matins.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il monta au premier étage en espérant que son père était parti travailler. Se fut le cas, heureusement pour lui. Kurt ne voulait pas entendre des questions sur l'affirmation d'Elizabeth la journée d'avant. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de ça. La dernière fois que Kurt avait été amoureux, Burt avait presque sortit son douze pour tuer son ex quand il l'avait laissé. Mais ça faisait déjà quelques mois.

Il déjeuna puis prépara quelques sandwiches pour diner sur place. Il était certain que sa sœur ne voudrait pas repartir avant la fermeture de la pataugeoire. Comme à chaque fois qu'il y allait.

Peut-être que c'était un peu ennuyant pour Kurt d'être là à rien faire, mais maintenant il avait une occupation. Enfin, si son occupation est là, il ne s'ennuiera pas tant que ça.

Comme de fait, quand il franchit les clôtures du parc et qu'ils arrivèrent près de la piscine, Blaine s'y trouvait habillé toujours de son costume de sauveteur. Le châtain lui fit un sourire quand celui-ci le remarqua, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il vienne le voir.

- Hey, bonjours! Dit-il en s'adressant aux deux nouveaux arrivants.

- Salut Blaiiiine! Dit Élizabeth avant de le prendre dans ses bras en signe de gentillesse et de courir chercher un coin à l'ombre par la suite.

- Salut. Tu va prendre soin de ma sœur pendant que je végète un peu sur le gazon? Demanda le châtain en lui lançant un sourire radieux qui faillit faire fondre le cœur du brun.

- C'est mon travail. Répondit celui-ci avant de repartir à son poste.

Quand Kurt alla s'installer, sa petite sœur était déjà dans l'eau avec ses amis de la veille qui était revenue. Certainement des gens du cartier.

Kurt remit alors ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles et continua de lire son livre.

Il n'avait pas très bien choisi son livre pour la situation par contre. Il était allé se chercher _les cinquante nuances de Gray_ à la bibliothèque. C'était Puck qui lui avait conseillé, mais depuis quand écoutait-il se que Noah Puckerman disait?

Il trouvait toute cette scène érotique hétéro très ennuyante et non excitante, mais il s'arrangeait toujours pour les transformer à sa façon en imaginant des personnes différant à la place de Christian et Anastasia. Il l'imaginait plutôt lui-même avec Taylor Lautner.

Mais aujourd'hui, il se foutait royalement du beau Taylor. Tout se qui l'importait était le magnifique brun qui se tenait non loin de lui et qui lui envoyait des sourires toujours aussi magnifique.

À force d'imaginer des scènes un peu choquante entre lui et… '' Christian Gray'', il commença à avoir un peut chaud. Il enleva donc son chandail, ce qui ne le gênait plus, il avait dix-huit ans après tout, et il se coucha sur le gazon pour se faire bronzé.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il avait dormit, mais tout ce qu'il sut, c'est que quand il ouvrit les yeux, il y avait deux visages au dessus de sa tête. L'un de ses deux visages était sa curieuse petite sœur et l'autre était le sexy visage du bouclée qui dégoulinait sur son corps chaud.

- Tu crois qu'il dort? Chuchota le brun à Elizabeth.

Évidemment qu'il ne pouvait pas le savoir, Kurt avait mis ses lunettes de soleil pour ne pas avoir mal aux yeux à cause du soleil.

- Je ne sais pas, attends j'ai une idée! Pourquoi tu ne le réveillerais pas comme la belle au bois dormant? Demanda Élizabeth à Blaine avec un grand sourire.

Le brun dévisagea la jeune fille choqué, puis réfléchit. Il ne trouvait pas que c'était une si mauvaise idée, mais Kurt éclata de rire en voyant le visage pétrifié de Blaine quand sa petite sœur lui avait proposé de l'embrasser.

- Oh mon dieu! Le regard que t'as fait! C'était à mourir de rire. Dit-il en s'accotant sur ses coudes.

- C'est pas drôle, je ne m'attendais pas à se qu'elle sorte un truc du genre. Se défendit Blaine en riant, alors que la jeune fille était retournée à l'eau.

- Tu l'aurais fais si je n'aurai pas éclaté de rire? Demanda Kurt en se mettant en mode flirt.

- Est-ce que tu m'aurais laissé faire? Demanda le brun en flirtant lui aussi, mais comment pouvait-il faire autrement avec un magnifique jeune homme comme Kurt.

Celui-ci lui fit un sourire charmeur, puis remit ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles avant de se recoucher dans le gazon. Il regarda Blaine à travers ses lunettes subtilement. Le brun était resté là, à le regarder se détendre pendant un bon moment.

Tout à coup, celui-ci se rapprocha rapidement de lui et lui donna un léger baiser sur les lèvres avant de repartir.

Kurt s'était figé sur place et avait perdu son sourire. Est-ce qu'un inconnu venait vraiment de l'embrasser… sur les lèvres.

Un sexy inconnu.

Un sexy sauveteur!

Il se redressa sur les coudes puis fixa le brun. _Oh mon dieu qu'il est séduisant._ se dit le châtain toujours quand même aussi choqué.

Le reste de la journée ne fit que séance de matage et de lecture. Les deux revenaient au même. Il pensait à Blaine. Blaine qui faisait ses trucs de Sado à la Christian Gray dans les vestiaires avec lui. Pourquoi était-il aussi pervers? Ce demandait-il. Comment ne pas faire avec un gars aussi sexy que Blaine.

Il dût s'arrêter pour ne pas bander devant tous ses enfants qui jouaient et surtout devant le magnifique sauveteur.

Mais il aurait très bien pu aller se soulager avec le brun dans les toilettes. C'est ce qu'il aurait aimé et c'est ce qu'il voulait faire en se moment précis. Mais est-ce qu'il l'aurait laissé faire?

De toute façon, les heures de baignade étaient finies et il devait retourner chez lui avec sa sœur.

Il prit quand même la peine de dire au revoir à Blaine convenablement. Il s'était penché vers son oreille et lui avait murmuré sensuellement à l'oreille :

- À demain.

Il avait senti le brun frissonner et déglutir à ses paroles.

Kurt n'avait pu s'empêche de baisser les yeux vers son shorts qui étaient bien trop serrés pour Blaine. Il pouvait clairement voir une légère bosse se dresser dans son vêtement. Il ne pouvait pas croire que c'était de sa il faillait se rendre à l'évidence. Le châtain devenait de plus en plus allumeur en vieillissant.

Si vous aviez dit à Kurt Hummel de 16 ans qu'il aurait fait ça un jour, il vous aurait envoyé balader et dit d'aller s'acheter une vie en vous lançant un dollar. Aujourd'hui, il était près à tout pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait New York, Broadway et surtout, il voulait Blaine Anderson.

Le lendemain, Kurt se réveilla avant sa sœur. Il prépara toutes les choses dont il avait besoin pour aller à la piscine, puis pour lui.

Il prépara le déjeuner à Elizabeth, qui n'était toujours pas debout et il décida d'aller la réveiller.

- Éli chérie lève-toi si tu veux qu'on aille à la pataugeoire! Dit-il en la secouant.

- Mmm pas envie d'y aller aujourd'hui. Dit la jeune femme à moitié endormie.

Le visage de Kurt se décomposa.

- QUOI? Dit-il fortement. Non, aller lève-toi, on va avoir du plaisir. Ta pensée à tes amis? Dit le châtain en suppliant sa sœur.

Celle-ci se redressa dans son lit, déposa sa peluche de licorne qu'elle tenait dans ses bras et se frotta les yeux.

- OK… si tu te baignes avec moi.

Kurt se mordit les lèvres en réfléchissant. Avait-il vraiment le choix?

- OK… pendant que je vais mettre mon maillot, toi va manger les crêpes que je t'ai préparé. Laisses-en à Finn surtout. Je sais que tu aimes les crêpes. Dit le châtain en partant vers la porte.

- Mets ton short bleu, il va bien avec tes yeux, Blaine va aimer ça. Dit la jeune fille en souriant à son frère.

Sa sœur était bien trop intelligente pour une fillette de dix ans. Il n'y fit pas attention puis alla enfiler son short bleu avec un t-shirt blanc. Puisque c'est vrai que le bleu lui faisait bien.

Ils se firent encore un lunch pour manger à la piscine, puis partirent main dans la main comme les deux jours précédents. Cette fois-ci, Elizabeth n'avait pas parlé de Blaine. Ils avaient simplement marché tranquillement le long de la longue rue.

Arriver à destination, Kurt fut choqué de voir que Blaine n'était pas là, mais qu'un autre gars y était à sa place. Il perdit son sourire joyeux, puis laissa sa sœur aller se baigner, en lui disant qu'il allait la rejoindre plus tard.

Il mit ses écouteurs et s'étendit sur la pelouse déçu d'avoir dut faire du chantage avec sa sœur pour venir voir un gars qui n'était même pas là.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, alors qu'il était toujours couché sur le gazon en train d'écouter de la musique, il ne sentit pas que quelqu'un était venu s'étendre à côté de lui. Il ne fit que l'entendre parler quelques minutes plus tard.

- J'adore cette chanson. Dit la personne en question.

Kurt sursauta puis tourna la tête. Il sourit en voyant que c'était Blaine. Sa journée n'était pas perdue finalement.

- _We found love_ est la seule chanson que je supporte de Rihanna. Dit le brun qui s'était couché à côté du châtain.

- Rihanna n'a rien fait de bon depuis _Please don't stop the music_! S'exprima celui-ci.

- Tu as parfaitement raison. Approuva Blaine toujours en souriant.

Ils continuèrent à parler et à flirter pendant un temps. Blaine était beaucoup trop charmant pour Kurt. Celui-ci se demandait comment quelqu'un comme lui pouvait flirter avec lui.

- J'ai remarqué que tu lisais Les cinquante nuances de Gray. Tout le monde n'arrête pas de m'en parlé, même mon frère à auditionner pour le premier rôle du film.

- Ils vont le sortir en film? Du porno au cinéma, on aura tout vu! Dit Kurt en riant.

Blaine rit également Kurt avait parfaitement raison.

- Est-ce que ça vaut la peine de dépenser vingt dollars pour un livre rempli de sexe hétéro? Demanda Blaine en levant les yeux au ciel.

Kurt n'avait même pas pensé au fait que Blaine aurait pu être hétéro. Mais s'il avait eu des doutes, ils se seraient estompés à ce moment.

- Quand tu as de l'imagination, oui. Répondit Kurt toujours en souriant.

- Oh… et tu en as beaucoup de l'imagination? Demanda Blaine sournoisement en se rapprochant un peux du châtain.

- Oui... Assez. Répondit Kurt en souriant. Il s'était penché vers l'arrièrent et il se tenait à l'aide de ses coudes.

Ils se lancèrent des regards remplis de sous-entendu, jusqu'à ce que Blaine se couche sur le côté en tenant sa tête avec sa main pour regarder Kurt dans les yeux.

- Est-ce que je pourrai un jour en avoir un exemple? Demanda le brun en un chuchotement alors qu'il s'était penché un peu vers l'oreille du châtain.

Kurt fut surpris de cette question, puis il rapprocha son visage du brun.

- Peut-être bien. Et plus vite que tu ne le penses. Dit-il en un murmure contre ses lèvres.

Blaine voulu faire un mouvement vers l'avant pour presser sa bouche contre celle de Kurt, mais le châtain s'était reculer et s'était lever par la suite. Il lança un regard de garce au brun avant d'enlever son chandail.

- J'ai promis à ma sœur de me baigner avec elle. Alors, excuse-moi. Dit-il en partant vers la piscine d'un pas rapide.

- On ne court pas autour de la piscine. Lui répondit Blaine d'un ton dragueur avant de baisser son regard vers ses fesses.

Il avait un déhanchement à tomber par terre. Et le châtain avait fait exciperait en se dirigeant vers sa sœur, puisqu'il savait maintenant l'effet qu'il faisait au brun.

- Attends! Je ne suis pas de service aujourd'hui. Je crois que je peux venir me saucer avec vous. Dit Blaine en enlevant également son T-shirt en courant vers Kurt.

C'était la première fois que le châtain voyait son torse nu et ce n'était pas pour le déplaire.

- On ne court pas autour de la piscine. Lui répondit Kurt avant de lui lancer un clin d'œil.

Celui-ci rit bêtement et timidement.

- Kurt! Blaine! Vous venez vous baigner? Demanda Élizabeth en voyant son frère à l'escalier de la piscine.

- Je te l'avais promis! Lui répondit le châtain.

- SUPER! Cria-t-elle en sautant sur Kurt.

L'eau n'était pas aussi froide que Kurt l'aurait pensé, mais c'était surement dû à la grande chaleur qui régnait. Et non pas seulement à cause du soleil.

Blaine s'approcha sournoisement de Kurt et l'arrosa par-derrière.

Le châtain frissonna légèrement puis se retourna vers le brun pour se venger en lui lançant également de l'eau, mais dans le visage. Blaine riposta suivit de Kurt. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas.

Ils se firent même avertirent par les collèges de Blaine, mais continuèrent, ce qui engendra une bataille entre les deux ados qui se chamaillaient dans l'eau.

- Les gars, il faut vraiment que vous donniez l'exemple aux vrais enfants! Dit une des sauveteuses en arrivant à leur côté.

- Oh… désoler Tracy. Dit Blaine qui tenait la tête de Kurt entre ses bras musclé. Il avait essayé de le rentrer tête première dans l'eau avant de se faire avertir.

Pendant que le brun c'était fait distraire pas sa collègue, Kurt réussit à se déprendre et à lui faire une jambette. Blaine tomba alors complètement à l'eau et ressortit en toussant alors que Kurt criait victoire.

- Bravo, tu m'as eu. Dit le brun toujours en toussant. Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Dit Blaine en marchant vers Kurt.

- Ouais c'est ça. Répondit celui-ci en se dirigeant vers les escaliers pour sortir de la piscine.

Kurt sortit de l'eau suivit de Blaine et au même moment, le père de Kurt arriva à leur côté.

- Hey salut papa, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demanda Kurt, qui était surpris de voir son père.

- Je suis venu chercher Élizabeth pour aller manger une glace. Tu veux venir avec nous il fait tellement chaud, ça va nous faire du bien.

Kurt se retourna vers Blaine qui souriait non loin de lui, puis déclina l'offre.

- Je vais plutôt me changer et rentrer à pied. Allez-si! Répondit-il.

- OK. On se voit à la maison… Ne rentre pas trop tard. Dit Burt en lançant un regard mauvais à Blaine. Kurt eu même peur qu'il lui saute au cou.

- À plus papa. Lui dit le châtain mal à l'aise.

Celui-ci alla s'allonger au soleil à coté de Blaine pendant que sa sœur ramassait ses affaires.

- Au revoir Blaine. A tantôt Kurt. Dit la jeune fille avant de partir voir son père.

Les deux autres ados restèrent là quelques instants, sans parler en regardant simplement le ciel remplis de nuage.

- Il a l'air sympa ton père. Dit Blaine après un moment.

- Il l'ait. Il est le meilleur père qu'on peut avoir. Dit Kurt.

- Certainement meilleur que le mien! Dit Blaine en soupirant après avoir lever les yeux au ciel.

Kurt le regardait en fronçant un sourcil confusément.

- Je suis son erreur de fils gay. Expliqua Blaine brièvement en tournant la tête tristement vers le châtain.

- Je suis désolé. Répondit celui-ci sincèrement.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas tous les gens qui son prêt à nous accepter telle que nous somme.

- Tu as raison. Tout ça est injuste. Dit Kurt.

Ils restèrent un moment sans parler, jusqu'à ce que Kurt se lève.

- Bon, c'est bientôt la fermeture, je vais aller me changer.

Blaine hocha la tête et resta assis. Il regarda Kurt ramasser ses affaires et s'attarda vers son postérieur pendant que celui-ci s'était penché pour ramasser sa serviette.

Kurt se retourna et vit Blaine le mater. Il retourna au près de celui-ci telle un félin en chasse puis se pencha légèrement pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

- Tu peux me rejoindre si tu veux. Dit-il avant de se redresser, de faire un clin d'œil au brun, puis de partir vers le petit bâtiment qui servait de toilette et de vestiaire.

Blaine resta figé. Allait-il vraiment aller le rejoindre? Est-ce que Kurt voulait simplement l'utiliser puis s'enfuir après? Non, ce n'était certainement pas son genre. Ou peut-être? Le brun n'était pas vraiment habituer à se genre de chose. Pourtant, sa curiosité prit contrôle sur lui et il alla vers le bâtiment en tremblant légèrement. Il y entra en prenant une grande respiration puis s'approcha des cabines. Il n'eut pas le temps d'essayer de chercher Kurt que quelqu'un le prit par le bras et le fit entrer dans une des cabines vides.

Kurt le plaqua contre la porte de celle-ci et l'embrassa avec force en le tenant par les épaules. Blaine répondit au baiser puis laissa sa langue se faufiler à l'intérieure de la bouche du châtain. Celui-ci lui laissa le passage puis amena sa main à la nuque de Blaine pour approfondir leur baiser qui devint de plus en plus enflammer. Le brun prit la taille de Kurt en main puis rapprocha son corps pour qu'il se colle au sien.

Le châtain gémit quand il sentit la dure érection de Blaine contre sa cuisse et il l'embrassa plus bestialement par la suite en donnant de léger coup de bassin contre ses hanches.

- Argh… Kurt. Je te veux tellement! Dit le brun en détachant ses lèvres de celle du châtain pour les poser dans son cou.

Il le poussa contre la porte avec un autre coup de bassin, puis descendit ses main jusqu'au fesse du châtain.

- Blaine… Je…

- BLAINE? T'ES LÀ? Cria Tracy en entrant dans le bâtiment.

Le concerné regarda Kurt et sut dans son regard qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'arrêter maintenant.

- Eh… Ouais!

- Dépêche-toi je vais fermer! Cria la jeune femme.

- Tu peux y aller. Je vais fermer moi. J'ai apporté mes clefs. Dit le brun en voyant Kurt se rapprocher de lui pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Il gémit.

- OK… Blaine t'es sûr que ça va bien?

Le brun essaya de se tenir debout alors que Kurt suçait son cou en caressant son torse nu.

- Eh… O…Oui… Tu peux y aller. Dit-il en fermant les yeux.

- OK, à demain.

Le brun ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et il reprit les hanches du châtain en main.

- Putain Kurt! Gémit-il alors que la bouche du châtain était plaquée contre sa clavicule.

Il le rapprocha contre lui, posa ses mains dans son dos, puis le caressa doucement de haut en bas, avant d'entré ses mains en dessous de son maillot de bain pour caresser ses fesses.

Se fut autour de Kurt de gémir de plaisir.

- Argh… Blaine.

Le brun commença à masser les fesses du châtain alors que celui-ci lui caressait le torse en descendant de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à son sexe qu'il caressa doucement avec sa main par-dessus son short. Blaine adorait la sensation de la main de Kurt contre lui. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour en avoir plus.

Kurt embrassa une dernière fois le cou de Blaine et continua ses baisers de plus en plus bas s'attardant un peu sur l'un de ses tétons qu'il mordilla et suça avant de redescendre plus bas, jusqu'à se retrouver complètement à genou devant le brun.

Blaine ouvrit grand les yeux et regarda Kurt baiser lentement son short jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit complètement enlevé. Il le regarda avec désir alors que celui-ci se léchait les lèvres.

Kurt prit alors une de ses mains et entreprit de masturber le brun qui ferma les yeux en s'accotant contre la porte de la cabine en gémissant.

- Kurt tu es… Ah!... Kurt! Gémit-il quand il sentit les douces lèvres de son amant se poser sur son gland pour le sucer.

Le châtain, qui continuait de branler Blaine de plus en plus vite, entreprit de faire voyager sa bouche sur son sexe bien dur, avant de le licher sensuellement toujours en regarda le garçon dans les yeux, avant de le prendre complètement en bouche. Il le suça tout en continuant ses allers-retours avec sa main, tandis que ceux de Blaine s'étaient posé dans ses cheveux alors qu'il lui faisait sa fellation.

- Putain que c'est bon! Gémit-il en donnant un coup de bassin pour taper le fond de la gorge de Kurt.

Celui-ci se releva et alla embrasser Blaine passionnément pour le laisser se gouter lui-même. Il colla son torse toujours un peu mouillé contre lui et se penchant vers son oreille.

- J'ai envie de toi. Dit-il avant de mordiller légèrement son lobe d'oreille.

Il commença à le sucer dans le cou en recommençant ses vas-et-viens avec sa main.

Le brun le poussa contre le mur en face d'eux pour prendre le contrôle. Il commença à son tour à embrasser ses lèvres, les mordiller et les sucer avant de se diriger vers le creux de son cou, où il laissa un joli suçon tout en descendant ses mains dans le short de Kurt pour le lui retirer en un mouvement. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de le faire se retourner de le plaquer ventre contre le mur.

Blaine frotta son sexe sur les fesses nues de Kurt et embrassa ses épaules tout en descendant ses baisers dans son dos qu'il continuait à caresser fortement en se frottant contre lui. Il se mit complètement à genou devant ses fesse et y amena un doigt, pour l'étiré, avant de l'entrer complètement en lui.

- Ah… Blaine! Encore. Dit-il en en redemandant plus.

Le brun enleva totalement son doigt, puis commença à masser ses fesses avec ses mains avant de les embrasser en se rapprochant dangereusement de son entrer, où il enfonça sa langue pour le licher, ce qui fit gémir Kurt qui respirait déjà frottement. Il rentra son doigt à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci accompagné d'un deuxième, toujours en embrassant ses fesses. Il avait amené sa main jusqu'au sexe du châtain pour apaiser la douleur.

Quand Kurt fut totalement près, Blaine se releva et embrassa ses épaules avant de lui faire tourner sa tête pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Il pressa son sexe vers l'entrée du châtain et se glissa lentement en lui et laissa échapper un long et rauque gémissement, jusqu'à ce que Kurt fasse un violent coup de bassins par derrière pour le faire entrer complètement en lui.

- Putain Kurt t'es tellement bon! Gémit le brun en tenant ferment les hanche du châtain, risquant de lui faire des bleus.

- Blaine, baise-moi contre ce mur! Répondit Kurt en se penchant légèrement vers l'avant. Il mit ses mains contre le mur puis laissa Blaine le pénétrer une deuxième fois beaucoup plus brusque et violent.

Il donna d'autres coups de bassin, de plus en plus rapidement et de plus en plus fort jusqu'à atteindre la prostate du châtain qui gémit de plus belle.

- Encore Blaine! Encore plus fort! Gémit-il.

- Argh… Kurt!

Ils continuèrent dans cette position quelques instants avant que Blaine ne stop se mouvement et ne se retire de Kurt pour le faire se retourner.

Il le plaqua dos contre le mur pour l'embrasser puis prit ses cuisses pour le soulever. Il le souleva et le plaqua une nouvelle fois contre le mur, tout en l'embrassant alors que Kurt enroulait ses jambes autour de sa taille. Blaine le fit tenir comme ça pour le pénétré à nouveau et en un seul coup de reins.

- Blaine encore, baise-moi je t'en pris t'es si bon! Gémit Kurt en enroula ses bras autour du cou du brun pour plus de soutien.

- T'es tellement bandant quand tu gémis comme ça Kurt. Dit Blaine avant de l'embrasser sur la bouche en continuant ses mouvements.

Il continua comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus la force de tenir Kurt.

- J'en peux plus. Dit-il.

- Non n'arrête pas, je suis si près.

Blaine continua alors de plus en plus bestialement.

- Ah Blaine! Je… Argh Blaine encore plus fort. ENCORE!

Blaine fit un dernier coup de bassin avant de se déverser en Kurt, qui jouit également par la suite sur le torse du brun.

Celui-ci fit tout en son possible pour ne pas s'écrouler par terre et d'échapper le châtain.

Il se retira lentement, puis se colla contre lui quand celui-ci eu descendu ses jambe. Son front se posa contre le sien, avant de l'embrasser légèrement sur les lèvres.

Kurt appuya ses mains contre son torse et ferma les yeux pour essayer de reprendre son souffle.

- Wow! Dit-il après un temps.

- En effet… wow. Approuva Blaine en ricanant. On devrait se refaire ça un se ses jours. Proposa Blaine en ouvrant les yeux pour voir Kurt.

- Je ne suis pas contre, mais pour l'instant, j'ai surtout besoin d'une douche.

- Il y en a ici. On peut se laver avant de partir.

- T'as raison. Dit Kurt en se décollant de Blaine. Il se pencha pour prendre son short et se redirigea vers la douche en faisant son petit déhanchement pour allumer Blaine. Tu peux venir avec moi si tu veux. Dit-il en se retournant vers Blaine.

Le brun le suivit, évidement et ils prirent une douche en se pelotant à nouveau.

Quand ils sortirent de là quinze minutes plus tard après s'être habillé convenablement, Blaine ferma la barrière de la piscine et fit face à Kurt.

- Je… Commença-t-il. Ce n'est pas dans mon habitude de… de faire ça et de partir sans rien faire après. Alors est-ce que ça te dirait d'aller manger un morceau avec moi? Demanda le frisé en jouant dans ses cheveux qui était maintenant sec.

- J'aimerais beaucoup. Répondit Kurt en souriant à Blaine.

C'est alors qu'ils partirent dans un petit restaurant par trop loin et qu'ils firent connaissance.

Pour de vrai cette fois-ci.

* * *

A tout de suite pour la suite ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou ^^ J'ai été très étonné de voir que sur onze review, les onze me disait de faire une suite xD Je suis très contente des bon commentaire que j'ai eu et je vous remercie :) J'ai donc décidé d'écrire la suiiiiite *0* Sur ce, je vous laisse la découvrir :)

Bonne lecture...

* * *

- Alors, pourquoi tu m'as invité à diner? Sérieusement.

Blaine sourit doucement à l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui.

Depuis des jours, il ne pensait qu'à lui en surveillant sa petite sœur jouée dans la pataugeoire où il travaillait. Il ne le trouvait pas simplement attirant physiquement, il le trouvait intéressant et avait envie d'apprendre à le connaître d'avantage. Il n'aimait pas c'est idée de baise d'un soir. Même si techniquement ils l'avaient fait en après-midi. Bref, il ne voulait rien de ça. Il cherchait plus.

- J'espère que… ce n'est pas simplement parce que tu te sentais mal de me laisser après… Après ce qui s'est passé. Demanda Kurt en buvant timidement une gorgée de son Coca light.

Lui non plus les histoires d'un soir ne l'intéressaient pas, mais peut-être que c'était le genre de Blaine. Enfin, il ne l'espérait pas.

- Oh non! Je… J'ai vraiment envie d'apprendre à te connaitre. De… de peut-être devenir ton ami. Ou… je ne sais pas. Avoua le frisé nerveusement en se grattant le fond de la tête.

- Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse vraiment pouvoir être de simples amis après ça. Dit Kurt en riant.

Blaine se sentit vexé, mais c'est vrai que ça ferait un peu bizarre.

- Je ne cherche pas de plan cul, si c'est ce que tu veux. Avoua Blaine un peu trop sèchement à son gout.

Kurt faillit s'étouffer avec sa boisson.

- Oh… Merde non Blaine. Moi non plus. Je… Je t'assure. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça moi non plus. Je… J'ai vraiment envie qu'on apprenne à se connaître. Répondit-il en souriant.

Le frisé hocha la tête, puis sourit, avant de s'adosser à son siège.

- Ok, alors parle-moi de toi.

Kurt fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi pas toi en premier?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu veux que je commence?

- Non, c'est bon. J'ai terminé de manger. Lui dit Kurt en déposant sa fourchette dans son plat de salade. Tu veux que je te raconte quoi?

- Je ne sais pas… Tout! Je veux tout savoir de toi. Lui dit le frisé avec un sourire plus que charmant.

Kurt rougit à ce simple sourire, puis se lança. Il lui raconta toute sa vie en détail. La mort de sa mère, le mariage de son père avec Carole, ses agressions au lycée et surtout, sa future vie à New York.

- Moi et ma meilleure amie Rachel on se prépare depuis des mois. Elle a été acceptée à la NYADA, mais moi non. Ça ne m'empêchera pas par contre de repasser mon audition l'année prochaine. La scène c'est ma vie. Expliqua-t-il au brun qui l'écoutait avec attention.

- C'est drôle, moi aussi je déménage à New York à l'automne et en plus, quand j'aurai terminé mon lycée, j'avais également prévu m'orienter dans ce domaine. Annonça celui-ci en souriant.

Kurt sourit, content d'avoir des points en commun avec son beau brun.

- À ton tour maintenant. Je n'ai plus grand-chose à dire. Avoua celui-ci en riant. Il avait très hâte d'entendre son récit.

- Ouais, ma vie est très mouvementée. J'ai fait presque tous les états de ce pays! Depuis que je suis née, on voyage beaucoup pour le travail de ma mère, elle est mannequin tu vois et on a même été habité en France pendant quelques mois quand j'avais quatre ans. D'où vient mon français impeccable. Bref, on a fait presque tout les états. Au début de l'année, on est arrivé ici. On n'allait rester que quelques mois, mais j'ai trop aimé l'école dans laquelle j'étais. C'était un pensionnat pour garçon. Il y avait une tolérance zéro en discrimination, c'était parfait pour un garçon gay de 17 ans qui changeait constamment d'école. Comme tu me l'as avoué tout à leur, moi aussi je me faisais beaucoup embêter par les homophobes dans les lycées que j'ai fréquentés, mais à la Dalton, j'étais comme tous les autres mecs. Je pouvais chanter et aimer qui je voulais sans que personne ne vienne m'emmerder. Donc je suis resté là. Mes parents sont déjà à New York et m'attendent. J'habite chez ma vielle tante en attendant. Je travaille en tant que sauveteur pour économiser au cas où mes parents décideraient de quitter New York. Après mon départ de l'Ohio, je ne bouge plus. Ça, c'est certain.

Blaine avait parlé en gardant toujours le même air charmant, fronçant un peu des sourcils quand il parlait des choses qui le dérangeaient plus, comme ses nombreux déménagements. Kurt l'avait écouté pendant tout son monologue avec attention et sans quitter des yeux son magnifique visage une seule fois.

- … J'ai toujours voulu habiter la grande ville. J'adore Broadway, j'aimerais tellement y être.

Kurt rêvait, Blaine était l'homme parfait. Gentil, attentionné, charmant, sexy et plus que tout, il était gay et disponible.

- Dit moi Blaine… t'aurais pas un petit ami caché dont tu ne m'aurais pas fait par? Osa poser le châtain qui était certain que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve.

Blaine fronça les sourcils, puis rit bêtement.

- Non, bien sûr que non! Dit-il un peu outré.

- Ok…

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

Kurt rougit, puis finit par répondre.

- Parce que… je te trouve trop parfait pour moi. Lui avoua-t-il timidement se cachant derrière sa boisson.

Se fut au tour de Blaine de rougir, même quand il avait été avec l'un de ses petits amis, jamais personne lui avait dit qu'il était parfait.

- Je suis loin d'être parfait.

- C'est pas ce que tu démontres alors! Lui dit franchement le châtain en le reluquant.

- Tu m'as pas vue dans mes vêtements de tous les jours. Je suis sûr que tu t'enfuirais en courant en voyant ma collection de nœuds papillon.

- Des nœuds papillon? Sérieusement Blaine? Ça doit être trop mignon.

Blaine sourit. Avant, tout le monde se moquait de ses tenues. Il n'avait pas eu ce problème à la Dalton puisqu'ils avaient tous un uniforme.

Ils continuèrent à parler, surtout de New York, puis quand il fut assez tard, ils décidèrent de rentrer.

- Tu… tu veux que je te raccompagne? Demanda le frisé.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'habite pas loin de la pataugeoire. Je ne voudrais pas te rallonger!

- Oh non non, moi aussi! Enfin, là où je demeure ce n'est pas très loin non plus. Spécifia le brun.

Kurt sourit, puis ils commencèrent à marcher ensemble tout en continuant de parler.

Kurt appréciait de plus en plus Blaine. Et c'était réciproque. Les deux jeunes hommes s'entendaient à merveille.

Quand ils furent arrivés devant la maison du châtain, Blaine le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

- J'ai passé une soirée extraordinaire. Avoua celui-ci.

- Oui, moi aussi. Lui répondit Kurt.

Ils se regardèrent encore pendant un instant, ne savant pas quoi faire.

- Eh… Tu voudrais, entré. Pour… pour voir Eli je veux dire. Demanda le châtain timidement. Il ne pouvait cesser de penser à autre chose, mais il ne pouvait certainement pas faire ça. Enfin, si, mais…

- Kurt… Il est près de onze heures et demie. Je crois qu'elle dort à cette heure. Dit Blaine en pensant à la même chose.

- C'est vrai… Désolé…

Par la suite, Blaine s'approcha de Kurt doucement, puis le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux. Il eut une folle envie de l'embrasser. Il passa ses yeux de ceux du châtain à ses lèvres qu'il désirait tant. Ils n'avaient pas oublié ce qui était arrivé dans l'après-midi.

«_Un petit baisé ne serait pas si mal que ça._» Pensèrent-ils en même temps.

- À quel moment on doit embrasser quelqu'un après un rendez-vous? Demanda le brun toujours fixé sur les douces lèvres du châtain d'un air perdu.

Kurt se mit à respirer fortement, puis essaya de poser la question qui lui vint en tête le plus clairement possible.

- C'était un rendez-vous?

Blaine se rapprocha encore plus, puis lui murmura le reste à deux centimètres de son visage.

- Simplement si tu le désires.

Kurt n'attendit plus longtemps, puis posa ses lèvres contre les siennes de façon simple et douce. Il commença à embrasser le brun, qui ne perdit pas plus de temps et prendre le visage du châtain en main pour répondre à son baiser.

Ils ne s'étaient jamais embrassés de cette façon. C'était doux et passionné, jusqu'à ce que Blaine ne pousse Kurt contre la porte de la maison pour intensifier leur baiser. Il pensait beaucoup trop à ce qui c'était passé plus tôt pour s'arrêter. Le plus vieux ne l'arrêta pas, puis plaqua ses mains derrière le dos du brun pour le caresser tout en soulevant un peu son chandail pour les balader contre la peau chaude de son futur amant.

Après un moment, Blaine retira ses lèvres, mais laissa son visage très près de celui du châtain, qui murmura d'un air sensuel:

- Tu es certain de ne pas vouloir rester?

Blaine faillit gémir par cette simple demande, mais à la place il replaça ses lèvres contre la bouche de Kurt, qui ouvrit désespérément la porte d'entrée.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison en s'embrassant, n'ayant pas peur que personne ne les surprenne. Ils devaient tous dormir à cette heure et une chance, parce qu'ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas une seule fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit arrivé en bas des marches devant la porte de chambre de Kurt. Celui-ci l'ouvrit, puis tira Blaine à l'intérieure et referma la porte avant de mettre le verrou. Le plus jeune était resté en pleins milieux de la chambre et regardait toujours Kurt d'un air insatisfait. Il était trop loin de lui. Il voulait plus, il le voulait contre lui et ne plus s'en défaire. Kurt, qui désirait la même chose, sauta sur Blaine aussitôt la porte fermée et verrouillée. Il l'entraina jusqu'à son lit pour se placer au dessus et de l'embrassé une nouvelle fois, plus sauvagement.

Blaine entreprit de le caresser de haut en bas dans le dos, tout en appréhendant la suite.

- Pourquoi tu es autant sexy Blaine… Gémit le châtain contre ses lèvres.

- K…Kurt… Merde c'est toi qui es sexy. Fut la réponse du brun qui n'en pouvait plus.

Le châtain continua de l'embrassé, mais en entreprenant un chemin différent. Il descendit jusque dans le cou de Blaine jusqu'à être gêné par son chandail.

Il se redressa, puis enleva le sien avant de faire de même avec celui de Blaine. Il colla par la suite son torse contre celui du brun et bougea légèrement ses hanches pour plus se presser contre le plus jeune. Celui-ci gémit quand il sentit la bosse dans le pantalon de Kurt se frotter contre la sienne dans son short de plage qu'il portait toujours. Il ne voulait plus attendre, il voulait Kurt autour de lui.

- K…Kurt… J'ai envie de toi. Lui murmura-t-il de façon sexy en descendant ses mains jusqu'à ses fesses qu'il tira contre lui pour presser davantage son corps au sien.

- Moi… Si Blaine. T…tellement. Gémit Kurt en bougeant plus contre ses hanches.

Ils ne perdirent pas de temps avant de se déshabiller complètement pour continuer à se frotter l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à en vouloir beaucoup plus.

Le châtain se leva, alla vers sa commode pour y prendre du lubrifiant puis retourna sur le lit.

Blaine ne le lâchait pas du regard, le garçon devant lui n'était pas que sexy. Il était magnifique à ses yeux.

- Tu veux que…

- Non! Je vais le faire moi-même. Dit le châtain en se couchant à côté du brun.

Blaine ouvrit grand les yeux quand il vit Kurt se mettre du lubrifiant sur les doigts et d'ensuite les amenées à son derrière pour se préparer.

Le châtain garda les yeux fermés en gémissant alors qu'il se doigtait. Et si ce n'était pas la chose la plus hot que Blaine n'avait jamais vue, il ne savait pas ce qui pouvait battre ça. Il ne put s'empêcher par contre de commencer à caresser le torse du plus vieux alors que celui-ci continuait de se préparer douloureusement, mais en ayant tout de même du plaisir. Le brun descendit sa main lentement de plus en plus bas jusqu'à son sexe qu'il commença à caresser paresseusement. Kurt gémit fortement, puis Blaine se pencha pour étouffer son cri d'un langoureux baisé. Il ne savait pas comment étaient ses parents, mais il ne voulait surtout pas qu'ils se réveillent.

Après un moment, Kurt retira ses doigts et plaqua Blaine le matelas avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Par la suite, Blaine le laissa se placer à califourchon sur lui et faillit jouir immédiatement quand Kurt dirigea son entrée sur son membre tendu, mais il voulait que ce plaisir dur.

- Putain Kurt! Gémit-il quand le châtain commença à le chevaucher.

- Blaine… Merde! Gémit celui-ci en réponse.

Le plus jeune prit alors les hanches du châtain, puis les souleva pour l'aider à se pénétrer plus rapidement. Kurt se pencha et ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser le brun. Il aimait la sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes, comme s'ils avaient été faits pour être unis. Les deux ados ne pensaient pas seulement à ça, mais aussi aux sentiments que lui apportait l'autre, sans se soucier qu'il y avait plus que du sexe dans tout ça.

Après un moment, ce fut trop pour le châtain. Il alla de plus en plus vite, tout en gémissant le plus silencieusement possible le nom de son amant. Blaine n'en pouvait plus non plus. Il voulait finir, il voulait sentir Kurt se serrer autour de lui.

- K…Kurt!

- Blaine… Je vais… Merde c'est trop bon.

- Jouit Kurt… Je t'en pris! Supplia le brun en donnant un coup sec vers le haut pour entrer en Kurt plus profondément.

Kurt poussa un gémissement très aigu, au moment où le brun avait atteint sa prostate.

- Merde encore. Gémit-il toujours en montant et en descendant sur le sexe du brun.

Blaine répéta alors le même mouvement, qui fit pousser un autre cri de la part de Kurt, avant qu'il ne jouisse fortement contre son torse. Il continua de bouger, puis sentant le châtain se serrer autour de lui, Blaine jouit également à l'intérieure de Kurt, qui s'effondra dans ses bras par la suite après c'être retiré. Les deux ados respiraient tellement fort que même les voisins auraient pu les l'entendre.

Kurt garda sa tête dans le cou de Blaine pendant un moment, respirant son odeur et essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

- Tu... Tu veux bien… rester? Demanda-t-il toujours essouffler.

- Je ne crois… pas… avoir la force… de partir. Dit le brun les yeux fermés et avec la tête qui tournait. Son orgasme avait été très violent. Tout comme celui de son amant.

Kurt sourit, puis resta dans les bras de Blaine, dans lesquels il finit par s'endormir. Le brun avait aussi enroulé ses bras autour de son corps, pour pouvoir le sentir de nouveau contre lui jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Quand Blaine se réveilla, Kurt était toujours dans ses bras. Il hésita entre rester plus longtemps et l'envie de partir en courant, mais quand il bougea légèrement, le châtain resserra son étreinte contre lui. Il posa son regard sur le doux visage de son ami qui dormait toujours paisiblement. Il ne pouvait plus s'en détaché. Son cœur se mit subitement à battre de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine. Un sentiment bizarre le parcourut et il ressentit des milliers de petits papillons survolés sa poitrine.

Était-il entrain de tombé amoureux du jeune homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras, en si peux de temps?

Blaine retourna son regard vers Kurt, puis cette fois-ci, il comprit.

Il n'y avait pas simplement du sexe entre eux, même si c'est ce qu'il y avait pour l'instant. Non, pour Blaine c'était beaucoup plus, il avait envie de garder ses bras entourés autour du plus vieux et de ne pas le laisser partir. Jamais il n'avait vécu quelque chose comme ça avec quelqu'un. Certes, chaque fois qu'il avait une relation, il déménageait et perdait tout, mais il s'en remettait après un mois. Sauf que s'il le perdrait Kurt, il perdrait également autre chose. Il ne voulait pas penser trop vite à une histoire d'amour, même si c'était déjà fait.

Quand il sortit de ses pensées, le brun posa encore une fois son regard sur Kurt qui avait fini par entre ouvrir les yeux.

Magnifique, il était simplement magnifique. Blaine était certain d'en être follement amoureux à présent. À cet instant, il savait qu'il ne voulait pas simplement que coucher avec lui et repartir aussi vite, il voulait le voir se réveiller ainsi dans ses bras le matin pour lui dire bonjour et l'embrasser comme il se devait.

Alors que Blaine allait lui dire bonjour, quelqu'un cogna violemment à la porte.

- KUUUURT!

Le châtain se leva en sursaut en entendant la voix de sa petite sœur de l'autre côté de la porte. Cette fois-ci, il était bel et bien réveillé. Est-ce qu'il avait vu Blaine le regarder? C'est ce que le brun se demandait.

- KURT! PAPA M'A DIT DE VENIR TE DIRE D'ARRÊTER DE FAIRE DES BÉBÉS ET DE MONTER DÉJEUNER AVEC TON AMI. Cria Élizabeth en cognant à la porte.

Kurt tourna son visage vers Blaine en rougissant avant d'afficher un regard horrifié.

- Oh merde! Comment l'a-t-il su? Demanda-t-il d'un air paniqué en se levant.

Blaine rit bêtement en essayant de ne pas regarder les fesses de Kurt. Celui-ci se retourna, puis alla se cacher dans la salle de bain pour se changer.

Pendant ce temps, le plus jeune chercha ses vêtements un peu éparpillés dans la chambre et s'habilla également.

Quand il vit Kurt sortir de la salle de bain et qu'il le vit avec ses vêtements habituels, il se disait que s'il ne pensait pas être déjà tombé amoureux de lui, il l'aurait été maintenant. Kurt était vraiment magnifique et ce peu importe, comment il était habillé.

- Tu… Essaya-t-il de dire avant de voir le rougissement de Kurt.

- Ouais je sais! Mes… vêtements font très stéréotype gay. Dit-il en baissant la tête.

- Mon dieu Kurt non… Tu es magnifique. Lui avoua le brun timidement.

Kurt rougit encore plus, comme si c'était possible.

- Eh… si tu veux, je… tu peux prendre la salle de bain. Si tu veux te doucher ou… bref, moi je vais monter. Je… Voudrais-tu rester à déjeuner? Demanda Kurt très intimidé. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il avait couché avec Blaine encore une fois la nuit dernière alors qu'ils voulaient essayer de devenir amis. Mais ça avait été plus fort qu'eux.

- Oui! Oui j'adorerais. Je vais juste aller me débarbouiller un peu. Je prendrai ma douche chez ma tante.

- Ok… je… t'attends en haut. Annonça le châtain en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

Il fit un dernier sourire charmant à Blaine, puis monta.

Le cœur du plus jeune se mit à battre encore plus vite. Comment un gars qu'il avait seulement rencontré il y a trois jours, pouvait lui faire ressentir ça? Un coup de foudre! Il n'y avait que ça.

Kurt, lui, montait lentement l'escalier appréhendant la réaction de son père. Comment allait-il réagir, lui qui ne voulait pas que son fils ait des relations sexuelles avant 30 ans! Il voudra certainement le tuer. Mais après tout, il lui avait dit ça quand il avait 16 ans. Son avis avait peut-être changé en deux ans.

- Kurt! Dit son père en l'entendant monter.

Ou pas.

- Kurt c'est toi? Demanda la douce voix de Carole.

Le châtain finit de monter, puis entra dans la cuisine en souriant bêtement. Aussitôt qu'il remarqua sa famille tout installée à la table, il rougit violemment.

- Où est Blaine, Kurt? Demanda Élizabeth, ce qui ne l'aida pas.

- Blaine… eh… Il n'est pas là. Mentit le châtain en rougissant.

Son père le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Il regarda derrière Kurt, puis fixa le jeune homme qui était monté.

Kurt se retourna, retrouvant Blaine plus que gêné.

- Oh… Tu es là! Dit-il avant de rire nerveusement.

Blaine sourit timidement, puis se plaça à côté du châtain. Chaque personne installée à la table fixait les deux garçons avec une expression différente sur le visage. Excepté Finn, qui mangeait déjà ses œufs sans se soucier du malaise. Élizabeth, elle souriant tendit que son père les dévisageait.

- Mais ne restez pas debout! Venez-vous asseoir les garçons. Leur proposa Carole le sourire aux lèvres.

_«Dieu merci, elle est une sainte!» _Pensa Kurt.

- Merci beaucoup. Dit Blaine poliment, en prenant place en diagonale de Burt. Mauvais choix!

Kurt s'assit à côté de lui et en fasse d'Élizabeth tandis que Carole se tenait à ses cotés au bout de la table.

- Alors. C'est toi Blaine? Demanda celle-ci en s'adressant au plus jeune.

- Oui. Répondit simplement le brun.

- Vous êtes ami Kurt et toi?

- Bien non Carole! Ils sont amoureux! C'est seulement des personnes amoureuses qui font des bébés! Annonça Élizabeth toute joyeuse.

Kurt et Blaine rougir, tandis que Burt rit bêtement. Il adorait sa fille.

- Éli, tu pourrais monter dans ta chambre?

- Mais papa… Gémit-elle tristement. Je veux voir Blaine.

- Tout de suite. Rajouta Burt d'une voix neutre, tout en ayant un petit sourire.

Kurt avait eu un frisson en entendant le ton trop calme de son père, mais fut légèrement rassuré en voyant le sourire qui avait apparu sur ses lèvres.

- Toi aussi Finn.

Le Quaterback leva la tête.

- Quoi? Demanda-t-il surprit et outré.

- Toi aussi tu vas dans ta chambre.

Finn leva les yeux au ciel, soupira et amena le reste de son déjeuner avec lui. Il ne restait plus que Carole, Burt, Kurt et Blaine. Ils avaient tous la tête, baissée.

- Pour commencer… Commença Burt avant de se faire couper.

- Okok papa oui je sais! Pas avant trente ans! De toute façon, ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai commencé. Alors, il n'y a pas à en faire tout un plat! Explosa le châtain qui avait trop de pression.

Burt fut outré par la réponse de son fils.

- Fait juste… Éviter de faire ça avec n'importe qui et quand ta sœur est dans la maison… Juste… Évite… Ok? Demanda Burt.

- Blaine n'est pas n'importe qui! Se défendit le châtain avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire à voix haute.

Il n'osa pas tourner la tête vers le brun. Celui-ci était troublé, mais heureux que Kurt pense ça de lui. Au moins, il savait qu'il n'était pas simplement un plan cul.

- D'accord, j'arrête d'en parler alors.

- Merci. Soupira le plus vieux des ados.

- Que voulez-vous manger ce matin? J'ai des œufs avec du bacon si vous voulez.

- Pas pour moi! Je n'ai pas très faim. Blaine t'en veut? Demanda le châtain.

- Eh…Ouais. Merci! Répondit le brun toujours aussi souriant et charmant.

- Alors Blaine… Tu fais quoi dans la vie? Demanda l'adulte à ses côtés.

Et c'est parti, Burt allait lui poser des milliers de questions. Ils ne sortaient même pas ensemble. Pensa Kurt.

- Oh… Pour l'instant je suis sauveteur à la pataugeoire, mais j'entreprends de faire plus.

À partir de cet instant, Blaine raconta son récit. Burt l'écoutait d'un air intéressé. Ce garçon n'était pas si mal finalement. Après un moment, ils se mirent même à parler de Football et à très bien s'entendre. Blaine était poli, direct, mais aussi gentil et très attentif.

Même si Kurt avait froncé des sourcils et eu du dégout en apprenant que Blaine aimait le foot, il trouva la scène devant lui très attendrissante. Son père discutant avec l'homme avec qui il avait couché la nuit dernière.

Kurt n'aimait pas pensé ça. Ce n'était pas simplement le fait de coucher. Il était certain qu'il pouvait y avoir plus. Il regarda à nouveau Blaine, celui-ci se mit à rire de bon cœur. Celui de Kurt fit un bond dans sa poitrine et eut un petit pincement. Il se sentit bien par la suite, ne pouvant pas détacher son regard du brun qui papotait avec son père. Il n'avait jamais vu un garçon aussi mignon et qui partageait sa passion pour Broadway. Peut-être qu'il y avait vraiment plus entre eux que du sexe. Il l'espérait tellement.

Pendant tout le reste du repas, Kurt regarda Blaine parler avec son père, jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune décide de partir. Le châtain décida de le raccompagner jusqu'à la porte. Il sortit, puis la referma derrière lui avant de retourner le regard vers son ''ami''.

- Alors… Dit-il nerveusement.

Blaine le fixa timidement également.

- Ouais je… Commença-t-il avant de se pencher pour embrasser la joue de Kurt.

C'est ce qu'il fit, mais après, il planta son regard dans celui de Kurt et ne put s'en détacher. Le châtain en fit de même, avant de fermer les yeux, pour ensuite déposer délicatement ses lèvres contre celles du brun. Blaine ne put qu'accepter son chaste baiser.

Quand ils se détachèrent, ils restèrent dans la même position pendant un moment, leur visage à deux centimètres l'un de l'autre à se regarder yeux dans les yeux. Mais, toute bonne chose à une fin, Blaine se mit à sourire puis à rire avant de se reculer. Kurt, lui, se redressa, puis rougit.

- Tu… Tu m'appelles? Demanda-t-il en se grattant le fond de la tête.

- J'aimerais bien, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit possible. Avoua le brun en baissant la tête.

Kurt perdit son sourire, quoi? Blaine ne voulait que coucher, mais il n'avait pourtant pas l'air de…

- … Je n'ai pas ton numéro de téléphone. Continua le brun en relevant la tête.

Le cœur de Kurt se remit soudainement en marche, puisque oui, il s'était arrêté quelques secondes. Il sourit à nouveau, puis quand le brun sortit son portable, il lui dicta son numéro.

- On se voit… Bientôt?

- Je l'espère! Avoua le châtain en guise de réponse.

Par la suite, Kurt entra dans la maison, s'adossa au mur. Trop d'émotion lui était parvenue en même temps. Il avait du mal à gérer. Il était tombé amoureux de ce jeune sauveteur gay sexy et tellement adorable en seulement trois jours. L'amour qu'il ressentit dans leur chaste baiser l'avait enfin réveillé. Mais est-ce que tout ça durerait?

Blaine, lui, était reparti son téléphone sur le cœur, en regardant parfois la photo de Kurt dans celui-ci. Oui, il avait pris une photo de Kurt en cachette alors qu'il surveillait sa petite sœur à la pataugeoire. Il pensera à la remercier un jour d'avoir trainé son frère là-bas.

Kurt ne s'attendait pas à recevoir un appelle du jeune homme le soir même pour l'invité au cinéma, mais il ne s'en plaignit pas et accepta l'invitation.

Ce soir-là, tout avait été magique. Ils s'étaient embrassés quand Blaine l'avait raccompagné, mais rien de plus. Ça aurait gâché leur merveilleuse soirée.

Puis les jours passèrent, des jours où ils ne manquèrent pas une seule fois de se voir. Ils ne prirent pas de temps à se mettre ensemble. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de se l'avouer, ils étaient bien amoureux l'un de l'autre. C'est après l'une de leurs soirées deux semaines plus tard, pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour que Blaine lui avait dit : « Je t'aime». Il lui avait murmuré tellement doucement, que Kurt faillit ne pas avoir compris, mais quand il avait réalisé, il lui avait répondit. « Je t'aime aussi».

Après un mois, ils déménagèrent avec Finn et Rachel à New York, où leur vie en amoureux ne fit que commencer.

* * *

La fin vous fait pensé comme celle du prochain chapitre? C'est normal ^^ Ne vous inquiété pas. Une suite est déjà en cour d'écriture. Je l'a posterai dans trois semaine maximum. Mais se sera probablement le dernier chapitre puisque j'ai plusieurs autre fic à écrire donc je n'aie pas beaucoup de temps.

Sur ce, j'espère que vous avez appréciez cette suite et que vous apprécierez le dernier chapitre :)

À bientôt...


End file.
